Innocence Reborn
by Aimi Kizamoui
Summary: Junsuina Ai FanFic Entry! It's that time of year again when Daisuke goes on the yearly school field trip about survival with limited suppiles and no outside help. Yeah...the teachers at Azumano Middle School are pretty crazy. Things take an uncomfortable


Innocence Reborn

By Midori

Author's Note: Some of the cast is out of character, like Krad who I don't know well and Wiz because I had to bring the fluffy kawaii thing in here somewhere and I made him more malicious. Oh, and be prepared to see a lot of Masahiro and Takeshi. I always thought Masahiro deserved to be in the story more so...he is.

(Look! This means time has passed! Yes...I AM random!)

"Dai sweetie, do you have everything?" called Daisuke's mom.

"Mom, I don't need anymore help! I'm fine!" Daisuke dragged a travel bag down the stairs.

"Do you have extra underwear?"

"MOM!!!!"

"Alright, alright. I just want to make sure you don't forget anything, honey."

Daisuke lugged it to the front door. His mom followed, chattering away.

It was time for the big field trip at his school. Every year the students were taken into the mountains to learn about survival in the wild. Several students were assigned to a cabin and then were left alone. At the end of the week, the teachers came back to return them to civilization. Daisuke usually didn't mind this trip except this time—

_This time my cabin partner is Satoshi._ Daisuke thought miserably. _I guess he won't be as bad as Takeshi was last year. Well, not when I'm me, anyway._

He was worried about what he'd do if he encountered Risa and transformed into Dark. Satoshi would be right there and he would arrest Dark, which would be bad for Daisuke.

_Ah, you worry too much. You need to relax a little._ Dark commented from within the back of Daisuke's mind.

_Easy for you to say._ Daisuke retorted mentally. _I'm the one who will have to deal with the consequences for getting caught._

Dark shrugged mentally. _So?_

Daisuke sighed.

"Goodbye, sweetie! Have a fun time!" smiled Daisuke's mom, pushing him out of the door.

Daisuke turned back to ask something and had the door slammed in his face. Sighing again, he started to drag his bag towards Azumano Middle School.

Several hours and a bus ride later, Daisuke stood before a small wooden cabin. He knew Satoshi was behind him, watching silently.

"Um...let's go in, shall we?" Daisuke suggested semi-cheerfully.

Satoshi just nodded. Together they heaved their things up the steps into the cabin. Once inside, Satoshi dropped his stuff in a corner and Daisuke did the same. Unfortunately, since the cabin was small there was only one bedroom and a couch in the main room. There was also a small kitchen to cook food if necessary.

"Do you want the bed?" Satoshi inquired emotionlessly.

"No, you can have it. I'm fine here." Daisuke patted the not-so-soft couch.

Satoshi shrugged and went to examine the bedroom. Daisuke collapsed onto the couch with a sigh.

_Is he going to act like this all week?_ Daisuke wondered. _The field trip has just started and I'm already stressed out._

Satoshi stuck his head back in.

"Do you hear anything?" he asked seriously.

"Um..." Daisuke listened hard. "Uh, yeah."

There was rustling outside the cabin door. But the sunlight had really failed since they got in the cabin so Daisuke couldn't see who was outside. Then a paper was slid under the door.

Satoshi walked over and snatched it up.

"...To change dark into light...innocence reborn?" Satoshi looked back at Daisuke. "What does this me—"

Suddenly they both flinched, feeling intense pain. Satoshi collapsed onto the floor and Daisuke fell on all fours off the couch.

_What...what's happening?_ He thought wearily.

_Daisuke! Something's wrong! Something's—_ Dark's voice cut off into silence.

Daisuke felt a great wrenching, tearing feeling and passed out.

(Look! Pyramids! Yes...I AM random!)

"Dai-chan???" a childish voice broke through the unconscious haze Daisuke was in. "Dai-chan???"

Daisuke slowly sat up and opened his eyes.

"Dai-chan!!!" came the voice cheerfully. "You up!!"

Daisuke glanced at the source of the voice...and gasped.

"DARK!!??"

A three-year-old Dark sat before him, complete with miniature black wings.

"Yup, Dai-chan!!" the young Dark grinned.

"How!? Huh!? What!?" Daisuke was stammering.

A moan from across the cabin alerted Daisuke that they weren't alone. Satoshi was just sitting up...with a three-year-old in front of him too!?

This other child was blond and had miniature white wings on his back.

Satoshi seemed shocked. "Krad?"

"'Toshi!!" whined the child. "'Toshi!!!!!"

Daisuke and Satoshi's eyes met.

"What happened?" Satoshi asked.

"I don't know...you read that note and then...this." Daisuke replied.

"Hm." Satoshi noticed Dark, who had climbed into Daisuke's arms. "Phantom Thief Dark!?"

Dark began to innocently suck his thumb, staring at Satoshi with big adorable eyes.

Krad, hearing the name Dark, stopped whining at Satoshi.

"YOU!!!" he yelled.

Dark now noticed Krad.

"YOU!!!" Dark returned.

Dark leapt out of Daisuke's grasp, growling. Krad ran towards Dark, snarling. They began to fight, rolling around on the ground as they brawled.

"Um...don't you think we should stop them?" Daisuke asked worriedly. "Dark looks like he's really hurting...um..."

"Krad." Satoshi said, supplying the name. "Speak for yourself. I don't want to see Krad win."

Unexpectedly, the tables turned and Krad started to get the advantage.

Satoshi strode over to the fighting pair and pulled them apart.

"Cool it, you two." Satoshi ordered with authority.

"Dark must DIE!!!!!" Krad snarled.

"No, YOU die Krad!!!!!!" retorted Dark.

Daisuke grabbed the kid Dark and tried to hold him back.

"Dai-chan, Krad evil!!! Must kill him, now!!" Dark protested.

"No Dark! Calm down! Please," pleaded Daisuke.

Dark sullenly stopped fighting.

"Okay, Dai-chan, but only for you." Dark hugged Daisuke happily.

Meanwhile, Satoshi was having a harder time. Krad refused to stop fighting for any reason.

"Kill rival!!!" Krad kept muttering.

Finally Satoshi dug through his bag with one hand while restraining Krad with the other. He fetched a lollypop and stuck it in Krad's mouth, which quieted him down immediately. Then Satoshi got another one and tossed it to Daisuke.

"For Dark," he said in explanation.

Giving it to Dark, Daisuke said, "I thought you didn't like Dark, Satoshi!"

Satoshi shrugged indifferently. "I never _dis_liked him. That was this psychotic monster here who did."

He gestured at Krad. Krad growled something incomprehensible around the lollypop.

"I don't want to hurt you, Daisuke," Satoshi continued softly. "I never did. And even when he made me, I didn't like interfering with your life. Heaven knows I can relate to the craziness of your life. My own is just as bad."

Daisuke smiled ruefully. "Y'know, I always thought that if it weren't for this whole thing with Dark...I think we could...be friends."

Satoshi actually smiled. "I'd like that."

"'Toshi!!!!!" Krad threw the stick of the candy at Satoshi's head. "More!!"

Satoshi turned, looking at Krad slowly and dangerously. Krad seemed to get the hint.

"AAH!!!" he yelled and ran to hide under the table on the other side of the room.

Satoshi shook his head angrily. "I really hate him."

Suddenly someone tugged on Satoshi's sleeve. Satoshi glanced back in surprise to see Dark. Little Dark was holding a long fluffy black feather that looked like it came from his miniature wings.

"Fwends?" He blinked cutely.

Satoshi smiled once more and took the feather. The three-year-old Dark squealed and jumped into his arms. Satoshi assumed a shocked expression as Daisuke laughed.

"He's really affectionate, isn't he?" Daisuke was grinning.

"I guess so," mumbled Satoshi amazedly. "You'd never see Krad act like this, even if he was a child."

He amended what he said, "Like he is now."

Daisuke gazed at the boy hiding beneath the table. All that could be seen of him was his two gold eyes, glaring hatefully.

"Er...I'd have to say he doesn't look very friendly," commented Daisuke.

"Oh, he isn't," Satoshi assured him. "He was totally prepared to kill you if it would kill Dark as well. I'm sorry if I seemed so cold around you, but more then half the time I was fighting Krad so he wouldn't take control and rip off your head in front of everyone."

Daisuke swallowed, bringing a hand to his throat. "I appreciate that."

Satoshi was about to continue but Dark interrupted.

"Sa'oshi-chan, would you hurt me???" Dark asked, turning on his cuteness like how he turned on his charm when his was an adult.

For the first time Daisuke had been around Satoshi, Satoshi's way of treating everything with indifference completely melted. He hugged little Dark telling him there was no way he'd hurt him. Daisuke noticed that he didn't anything about Krad however.

_Well, people have always found Dark irresistible...I guess he retains that quality even as a child._ Daisuke thought.

Dark, letting go of Satoshi, wandered over to Daisuke's bag. He dug through it and pulled out a puzzle.

Satoshi shot Daisuke a questioning glance. Daisuke rolled his eyes, mouthing the words 'my mother'.

"Sa'oshi-chan pway with me?" asked Dark.

Satoshi nodded and Dark plopped down in front of him and began to shake out the pieces. Daisuke began to wonder if the young Dark was deliberately messing up his speech to sound cuter. Daisuke sighed. He wouldn't put it past Dark to do that; trying to manipulate Satoshi seemed like something he'd do. But Satoshi was going along with it anyway.

_Dark truly is adorable._ Daisuke admitted. _But I'm sure he could be as nasty as Krad if he chose._

"Dai-chan??" Dark startled Daisuke out of his thoughts. "I hungry!"

"Huh?" Daisuke said.

"I hungry!"

"Oh, I guess I'll cook something—" Satoshi started to get up but Dark shook his head.

"Dai-chan cook! Sa'oshi-chan stay with me!" Dark protested.

Satoshi looked at Daisuke helplessly.

Daisuke sighed. "I'll do it."

He got up and fetched some supplies from his bag. He felt a little hurt that Dark would rather be with Satoshi then him. But then again, Dark had always been with Daisuke before and wasn't really allowed to interact with anyone else so maybe he wanted to have a new friend.

He moved the food to the small kitchen and heated up the stove. He was just ready to begin when soft footsteps made him stop. Krad was looking up at him, shy and meek.

"Wat's you name?" he asked quietly. "I Krad."

"I'm Daisuke. Nice to meet you Krad." Daisuke smiled.

Krad didn't say anything for a moment.

"You not like 'Toshi. He's mean. I like you, Daisuke." Krad sat down and watched Daisuke.

Daisuke's smile widened slightly. It seemed Krad could be decent if he wanted to be.

"I'm making ramen. Do you like ramen, Krad?" Daisuke asked.

Krad cocked his head to the side and seriously thought about it.

"I think I do...I don't remember." Krad frowned cutely.

Daisuke laughed. Krad could be adorable when he wasn't being a brat.

Since the water in the pot he had put on the stove was hot enough, he continued to make the ramen. During all the time it took Krad watched Daisuke with a thoughtful expression on his face. Soon Daisuke was ladling the food into bowels. Balancing four on his hands, Daisuke nodded at Krad.

"C'mon, let's go back to the others."

Krad followed Daisuke and kept close to his side.

"It's ready!" Daisuke said as he walked back into the main room. Dark and Satoshi looked up from the nearly completed puzzle. Daisuke sat down and handed a bowel to Dark and another to Satoshi. He smiled his thanks and Dark contentedly began to eat while sitting in Satoshi's lap. Daisuke was about to give one to Krad when he noticed the small boy had climbed into his own lap.

"Krad eat with Daisuke?" Krad begged in a sweet way.

"Sure!"

Daisuke was glad Krad was looking at him so that the boy missed the look of intense dislike Satoshi shot at him.

The little kids slurped their ramen happily as Daisuke and Satoshi started to chat.

"This is really good. You could make money just making and selling your ramen," Satoshi commented.

"It's not that hard to make," Daisuke blushed.

"I have no aptitude for cooking," Satoshi confessed. "I never did."

Satoshi seemed to be a lot more relaxed and open then before.

_Maybe Dark is a good influence on him,_ Daisuke thought.

They continued to eat now in silence. Once everyone was done, Daisuke took the bowels and washed them, putting them back into the cabin's cabinet.

Unexpectedly, Satoshi shouted, "Daisuke!"

Daisuke came running back. "What!?"

"Look at this." Satoshi was holding a strange piece of paper in his hand.

"Another one!?"

"Yes," Satoshi frowned at it. "Something like the first one is written on it."

Daisuke ran towards the door and yanked it open. No one could be seen.

"They're gone. I already checked." Satoshi sounded annoyed. "What should I do with it?"

"Well, um..." Daisuke said nervously, "Read it."

"Are you sure?"

"It might fix whatever has been done to Dark and Krad."

"But do we really want that?"

Daisuke was surprised. "You want them to stay like this?"

"I don't know about Dark, but Krad would deserve it. He's made my life hell. And I wouldn't be able to be your friend anymore, Daisuke."

The venom in Satoshi's voice shocked Daisuke. "That's not for certain."

Satoshi shook his head. "Krad would make sure of it. If I hung around with you, he'd kill you. My life is a lot more pleasant without him. Personally, I'd kill him now myself."

"But that wouldn't be right." Daisuke answered in a soft voice.

"Fine. If you really want me to read it, I'll do it."

Satoshi cleared his throat.

"...To change to the norm into light...innocence reborn." Satoshi waited a moment then started to say, "Daisuke—"

Suddenly Daisuke felt like he had been hit in the head with a rock and knew Satoshi felt the same way. He collapsed and for what was the second time that day lost consciousness.

(Look! A giant wedge cheese! Yes...I AM random!)

Sunlight shone through the cabin's small window. It had moved across the floor to the point that it was shining on Dark's face. He groaned and started to sit up. Opening his eyes, he found himself face to face with the last person on the planet he wanted to see. The same look of hatred that Dark was glaring with appeared on the other's face as he realized whom he was staring at.

"YOU!!!!!" Dark and Krad snarled at each other.

"What are you doing here!?" growled Krad. "Last thing I remember is that moron Satoshi reading that idiotic note that he found."

"And the last thing I remember is Daisuke and I being in pain." Dark paused, frowning, "Now that I think of it, where IS Daisuke? I can't hear him."

Dark felt the bottom of his pants being tugged upon.

"What the—" He looked down. "DAISUKE!!??"

The tiny red-haired child clapped his hands and giggled.

"Onii-chan!!" the boy continued giggling.

Dark gaped. This seemed to be Daisuke...only eleven years too young! Krad was laughing meanly at Dark's evident confusion until someone tugged on his own pants.

Glancing down, he saw a young child with blue hair staring at him. The kid had oversized glasses on his face and his hair was slightly longer. He had stuck one finger in his mouth.

"Kwad???" this child mumbled.

"Sa—Sa—Satoshi!!!!????" Krad stammered. "What are you doing down there...better yet, why are you THREE YEARS OLD!!!???"

Dark was too wrapped up in his own problem to notice Krad's. Suddenly he glanced up at Krad, glaring.

"What did you DO!!??" Dark demanded.

"What do you mean, 'what did I do'?" Krad shot back.

"This!!!!" Dark gestured angrily at Daisuke and Satoshi. "They're CHIBITIZED!!!!!!!!!"

Krad frowned. "Is chibitized even a word?"

"WHO CARES! What did you do to them!?"

"I didn't do ANYTHING! What did YOU do!?"

"Me!? Why would I be asking you if I did this!?"

"I don't know! You're...weird! Yeah, that's why!"

"I'm not weird, but you're insane! So you did it!"

"No, you!"

"You did it!"

"No, you did it!"

"You!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!!"

"YOU!!"

"Forget it!! Something happened, alright!?" Dark snarled.

"...I bet you still had something to do with it..." Krad murmured.

"Look! I don't have time to waste with petty arguments!!" Dark shook his head. "We need to figure out—"

Dark broke off. He had just seen Satoshi. His eyes went wide like they had when he first saw Daisuke.

"Is...is that Satoshi?" Dark asked quietly.

"As far as I know," Krad snapped.

Dark was about to say something else when they heard something scratch on the door. Krad strode over and yanked it open.

"Kyuu!!" a fluffy white bunny-like creature cried as it hopped in.

"Wiz!" Dark gasped. "How did you get here!?"

"Kyuu!" replied the creature.

"You hopped?" Dark sounded dumbfounded.

"Kyuu!" Wiz said.

"Is this rat yours?" Krad inquired dryly.

"He's not a rat! He's my partner." Dark glared at Krad.

"Oh. That figures. The Great Phantom Thief Dark's partner is a rat." Krad rolled his eyes.

Wiz was also glaring at Krad. He looked at Dark beseechingly. Dark nodded and touched Wiz's head. Wiz, now able to access his power, transformed into a human version of himself. He had short white-blond hair, similar to his fur but different. His eyes were still the same color although now he looked angry.

"I'll beat you up!" Wiz threatened.

Daisuke had taught Wiz how to talk in human form. Wiz had practiced hard and could talk pretty well, but he still messed up sometimes.

"Oh?" Krad laughed sinisterly. "The rat has nerve. But you really think you can hurt me as a wimpy boy?"

Wiz got really ticked off. He kicked Krad hard. Krad dropped to his knees, swearing loudly. Satoshi giggled.

"I...detested...all...of you...already..." Krad gritted out. "But now...I...REALLY hate...all...of you."

Wiz laughed wildly. Dark also laughed.

"Don't underestimate Wiz. Torturing is a hobby for him and he's good at it." Dark smiled ominously.

Wiz purposely looked really cute and innocent. He put a hand up to his mouth in fake concern.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Wiz asked sweetly. "I thought you said I wouldn't be able to."

"You're low...and a rat!" Krad growled, getting back up.

Wiz grinned evilly, which looked very frightening on his innocent face. "Would you like to help me with my hobby? I haven't done it to anyone in a while and I'm afraid that my skills are getting rusty."

Krad glared. "I hate you."

Satoshi began to cry, which distracted everyone. They all looked at him.

"Kwad, hug?" he sniffled.

Krad glared hatefully. "No."

Satoshi cried louder. Wiz clapped his hands over his ears. Dark, sighing, walked over and picked Satoshi up.

"No more crying, okay?" Dark said.

Satoshi's sniffles slowly stopped. Then he smiled shyly.

"Dawk-chan!" He hugged Dark.

Dark froze while Krad snickered. Daisuke seemed to notice that Dark wasn't standing next to him anymore.

"Onii-chan!!" he wailed. "Me too!!"

Dark was really in a bad mood now. He snatched up Daisuke, holding each child with one arm.

"Aren't you going to help!?" Dark demanded moodily. "You should at least take yours."

"Keep the brat away from me or I'll drown him in the toilet." Krad threatened.

"Uh, Krad? There IS no toilet."

"WHAT!?" Krad looked alarmed and shocked. "What do you mean 'there's no toilet'!?"

"We're in a cabin in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of other cabins spaced apart. There is no toilet."

"That can't be!" Krad's eyes were wide. "There's always a toilet!!"

"Not in the middle of nowhere."

"But...what do you do if you've got to go!?"

"Uh...you do it outside."

"But that's not sanitary!!"

Dark shrugged. "So? It's what you do."

Krad was shuddering.

"Get me out of this hellhole..." he was murmuring.

Wiz sniggered. Dark snorted.

"Are you going to help me with these chibis or not?"

Krad glanced at him sourly. "Go screw yourself."

Dark shrugged, shifting the children because his arms were tiring. "Suit yourself."

He carried Daisuke and Satoshi into the bedroom. But then he stuck his head back in.

"Oh, Krad?" Dark said.

Krad looked at him but didn't answer.

"Since you don't want to help me with the _dear_ chibis, you can go make breakfast."

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Krad incredulously.

"You heard me."

"But...but...why!?"

"Because they're hungry and you're not doing anything _so get off your lazy ass and do something!_"

"What about him!?" Krad protested, pointing at Wiz.

"He is going to help me, which is more then you're doing."

Wiz grinned. "Go cook!"

Krad gaped, still not believing they were serious. "I won't do it!"

Dark disagreed. "Believe me, normally I'd never touch any food you'd make with a ten-foot-pole, but Daisuke and Satoshi are hungry. If we don't feed them, there's going to be lots of unnecessary noise. And I don't need a headache."

Krad crossed his arms determinedly. "Too bad."

Dark strode over and dragged Krad into the kitchen.

"Cook." He ordered and left to tend to Daisuke and Satoshi, who he had left on the bedroom bed.

Krad grumbled. He didn't want to do this! He didn't know the first thing about cooking. Anyway, what could he make? He saw some supplies lying out and suffered a brief image of looking up at the normal Daisuke who was setting them there. He shook his head to clear it. Why would he be looking up at Daisuke anyway? He was a lot taller then the short runt.

After a few minutes of intense speculation, Krad somehow managed to light the stove. However, while he accomplished that, he also set his hand on fire. The kitchen was soon filled with smoke and explicit swearing.

Dark and Wiz were back in the bedroom. For some reason, Satoshi would not let go of Dark but Daisuke was playing with Wiz happily. Dark wasn't sure what to do with Satoshi. Satoshi would cry if Dark stepped more then two feet away from him. Suddenly Satoshi hopped off the bed and ran out of the room. Dark was about to go after him, sighing, when Satoshi came back in. He was carrying a puzzle box. Satoshi laid it out on the floor and glanced inquiringly up at Dark.

Dark was frowning at the puzzle. There was something...something about it that unsettled him. It wasn't the puzzle itself, but the memories it brought up. Though he had no recent memory of doing so, Dark remembered working on this puzzle with Satoshi. Only...Satoshi seemed a lot bigger then he was. Dark shrugged it off. It made no sense and he personally didn't want to deal with it right now.

Dark had just agreed to do the puzzle with Satoshi when there was knocking on the door. Wiz was about to get it when Dark stood.

"Who could it be know!?" he groaned. "Just when I don't need this!"

He stomped over and furiously yanked open the door. Takeshi and Masahiro, Daisuke's friends, were standing there with their eyes wide and mouth gaping.

"It's—it's PHANTOM THIEF DARK!!!!!" hollered Takeshi.

Dark, realizing his mistake, swore. Masahiro was babbling incoherently. Dark pulled both of them into the cabin. Krad looked sullenly out of the kitchen, one hand messily bandaged.

"What's with all the racket!?" he shouted resentfully.

Dark ushered both of the stunned boys into the bedroom.

"I made a mistake!" he called back.

"Figures!" was Krad's only reply.

Wiz was trying to help.

"What are we going to do with them?" he asked Dark desperately.

"Tie them up!" replied Dark distractedly.

Takeshi somehow got into his head that they were being attacked.

"I'LL NEVER SURRENDER!!!!" he yelled and tackled Dark, getting him into a headlock.

"Damn you and your obnoxious headlocks, Takeshi! This time I will NOT deal with them!" Dark growled and broke Takeshi's grip, throwing him into the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!???" demanded Krad loudly from the next room. "YOU'RE ALL DAFT!!!"

"GET IN HERE KRAD AND GIVE ME A HAND!!!" shouted Dark, frustrated, as Takeshi tackled him again.

"I'VE ONLY GOT ONE RIGHT NOW AND YOU'RE NOT GETTING IT!!!" retorted Krad.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!!" wailed Masahiro suddenly.

Through it all Daisuke and Satoshi just stared at all the chaos. Their big eyes were wide with surprise. Wiz produced a rope from a closet and tied Masahiro up. The he went to help Dark with the insane Takeshi. Together they tried to sedate him. But it did no good until Dark whacked Takeshi on the head and knocked him out. They bounded him tightly and also gagged him as a precaution.

"There." Dark dusted his hands off gratefully. "Now they can't move."

"Please sir, don't hurt us. Takeshi and I were only trying to see our friend Daisuke and—"

"You can shut up, Masahiro, I'm not going to hurt you." Dark sighed wearily.

"How—how did you know my name?" asked Masahiro fearfully.

Dark swore again.

"Um...I...I heard it from Dai—I mean, your friend. But he and the blue haired one escaped." Dark was making up lies to cover the truth.

"What are we going to do with them?" Wiz asked.

"I don't know...leave them tied up here, I guess." Dark shrugged.

Wiz was about to say something when Krad opened the door and walked in, carrying several bowls of something on a tray. Under Dark's inquiring glance he explained.

"It's ramen. I don't know why, but I knew how to make it."

Dark's gaze shifted to Krad's hand. Krad went bright red.

"I set my hand on fire," he mumbled embarrassedly.

"Let me see." Dark said.

He took Krad's hand in his own.

"Hm...you didn't clean the wounds or wrap it right. You've actually increased the percent the chance of infection." Dark grabbed the tray and set it on the bed. "Wiz, get some medical supplies. Knowing Daisuke's Mom, she probably packed something."

Wiz nodded and ran out of the room to Daisuke's bag.

Krad mumbled something that unbelievingly sounded like thank you.

Dark shrugged. He might as well fix Krad's hand.

Masahiro was watching amazedly. He couldn't believe he was in the same room as the Great Phantom Thief Dark. Takeshi was still knocked out. Masahiro was slightly annoyed at Takeshi. He had to share a cabin with him this year and when Takeshi suggested that they go visit Daisuke, Masahiro was only too glad to agree. He viewed this whole thing as Takeshi's fault.

Dark took the supplies Wiz gave him and unbound Krad's scorched hand. Krad winced as air hit the tender skin. Dark cleaned Krad's burns as Krad tried not to swear and finally re-bandaged his hand.

"There." Dark turned away from Krad. "We can eat now."

He handed bowls to Daisuke and Satoshi, both giggling joyfully at the sight of food. Regardless of utensils, they began to eat. Dark took a bowl for himself and gave one to Krad as well. But there was still two bowls. Dark looked at Krad. Krad shrugged.

"I made a lot of it. I thought that if someone wanted more there would be some."

Dark now looked at Masahiro and Takeshi, who was just waking up. Dark thought about it for a moment.

"If I untie you, you promise not to try to escape?" Dark asked.

Masahiro nodded slowly but Takeshi just growled around the gag.

"Wiz, untie Masahiro. He can feed Takeshi if he wishes."

Dark sighed. _Why am I even trying to be nice to them?_ He wondered to himself. _Oh, right. They are Daisuke's friends._

Wiz loosed the ropes on Masahiro who, thankfully, didn't rush for the door. Dark handed him the last two bowls of ramen. Masahiro sipped his hesitantly.

"Don't worry," Dark said to him. "It's not poisoned...I think."

Masahiro looked alarmed as Krad glared.

"It's not THAT bad. Not as good as Daisuke's ramen though," Krad protested bitterly.

Dark stared. "What did you say?"

Krad was startled himself. "I...I don't know why I said that."

But Dark was rapidly thinking. "When we woke up, it seemed like more time had passed then it should. Didn't it feel like that to you?"

Krad nodded thoughtfully. "Sort of."

"Do you remember anything more before we lost contact with our hosts?"

"N-No!" Krad stammered.

But his memory was returning. _Ugh! _He thought._ I acted like a total wimp AND I hung out with that runt Daisuke! But...but he's not as bad as I thought, I guess._ Then a greater truth dawned on him. _I was a child!_

Dark didn't believe Krad's refusal. Dark's own memory was returning also. _I played with that Satoshi!_ Dark shuddered. _Giggling and everything! Geez, being a child must've made me retarded! Well...he could have killed me if he wished to. It probably would have made his life easier. But he didn't. Could Daisuke have been right when a said Satoshi was really a good person?_

Masahiro was watching Phantom Thief Dark and the irritated-looking unknown guy. He knew that the white-haired boy was also there to make sure he and Takeshi didn't escape, but Masahiro wasn't paying attention to him. He was focused on Dark and the other. He had no idea what they were talking about, but they seemed to be insane. What had happened to Daisuke and Satoshi anyway?

"Mmmmfff!" Takeshi mumbled through the gag. "Tmmff imf ommf!!"

It sounded like 'take it off' to Masahiro. He slyly removed the gag when the white-haired one looked away, glancing at the two older teens.

"Untie me and we'll get out of here," Takeshi whispered hoarsely.

"How?" Masahiro murmured.

"I'll take a picture of them and it'll be the top news story!" By now Takeshi was muttering fervently about how he'd be the greatest reporter and wasn't listening to Masahiro anymore.

"I know! We'll capture them! I'm sure t won't be too hard!" Takeshi grinned.

Masahiro sighed and poured the bowl of ramen into Takeshi's mouth to shut him up. "You're so violent."

During this time, Dark and Krad had continued talking. On the other hand, Wiz noticed that Masahiro was done and tied him back...and replaced Takeshi's gag. For good measure he put one on Masahiro too.

"Dark, Krad, why don't we go to the other room." Wiz's eyes flashed meaningfully in Masahiro and Takeshi's direction.

Dark and Krad nodded. They walked out. Wiz followed and closed the door of the bedroom. Since the door was the only exit out of there, Daisuke's friends wouldn't be able to get out. However, the three of them forgot about Daisuke and Satoshi and unintentionally left them in there with Masahiro and Takeshi.

Masahiro, after seeing them leave, was struggling against his bonds. He managed to get his gag off but that was it. Takeshi managed that as well once Masahiro told him how. They were about to discuss how they were going to get out of there when suddenly someone hopped off the bed. Masahiro and Takeshi were startled. Daisuke wandered over to them and sat down.

"Takshi! Mahiro!" he giggled and clapped his hands together.

Takeshi was gaping. Masahiro stared at Daisuke, confused.

"Is...is that Daisuke?" he asked incredulously.

"It LOOKS like him," replied Takeshi slowly. "Like when we were in preschool."

"Um," Masahiro nodded in agreement. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know. Maybe—"

Takeshi cut off because someone else fell off the bed. Little Satoshi stumbled over and joined Daisuke.

"Is that SATOSHI!?" gaped Masahiro.

"I'd guess so, but he wasn't in our preschool so I don't know." Takeshi shrugged.

"Who that?" Satoshi asked Daisuke.

"Takshi and Mahiro. They my friends." Daisuke beamed proudly.

"They nice?"

"Yes. Very."

Masahiro interrupted the chattering children. "Can you untie us?"

"Dark an' Wiz tie you up. It must be for good reason." Daisuke bit his lip doubtfully.

"Wiz? Isn't that Daisuke's pet?" Takeshi asked Masahiro quietly.

"As far as I know," Masahiro answered.

Daisuke hesitantly thought about it and nodded. "I could, Mahiro and Takshi."

The young boy walked over to Masahiro and started to tug at the knots of the rope.

"Satoshi help me?" asked Daisuke, looking at the other child.

"Yes." Satoshi nodded.

He tried to undo Takeshi's bonds.

Masahiro sat up once he was free.

"Are you really Daisuke?" he inquired.

The little redhead giggled. "O' course, Mahiro!"

"Then...you are Satoshi?"

Satoshi blinked. "Yes."

Dark hadn't taken Satoshi's glasses away even though they were oversized on his smaller face. For some reason, though their clothes had changed to match their size, Satoshi's glasses hadn't. The large glasses just made him look infernally cute.

Takeshi sprung to his feet once the ropes were untied. He was about to proclaim something really loud when Masahiro pulled him back down.

"Shh!" he hissed. "Do you want to bring them back in here!?"

"No!" Takeshi said, annoyed.

"Well..." Masahiro paused, thinking quickly. "If we rush through the door at the same time, then we should make it out of here."

Takeshi nodded, no questions asked. He knew Masahiro was smarter than him and knew better than to argue.

Counting silently together, they rushed at the door. Wiz, who was standing in front of it, was pushed aside. He cried out in surprise. Dark and Krad looked up from their quarrel. Before they could make it to the cabin's front door, Krad and Dark had gotten there first. Knocking Daisuke's friends out was easy and soon Dark and Krad were dragging them back to the room.

"How did they get out?" Krad also sent an accusatory glare at Wiz.

Wiz stuck out his tongue in retaliation.

Dark shrugged. "I don't know—"

He opened the bedroom door and fell silent. Daisuke and Satoshi were on the floor, innocently playing with the ropes that had tied Masahiro and Takeshi's hands.

Dark put a hand on his face in frustration.

"Why did we leave them in here!?" he demanded.

"You did, not me." Krad scowled.

Dark wanted to bang his head on the wall.

"Wiz?"

Wiz staggered through the door. "Yeah?"

"Can you deal with Masahiro and Takeshi? Krad and I will take Daisuke and Takeshi and see if we can figure out what happened to them."

Wiz nodded. "Of course, Dark."

(Look! A kite in a tree! Yes...I AM random!)

Masahiro suddenly opened his eyes. He was in a small room and by the look of the dusty shelves on the walls guessed he was in a closet. Takeshi was lying beside him, mouth slightly open and unconscious. It was then Masahiro discovered to his surprise that they were not tied up. He dashed for the door...but found it locked. Masahiro sighed; that was expected. He just thought he'd try anyway. Masahiro turned around and shook Takeshi. After a few minutes, Takeshi moaned but didn't wake up.

"Takeshi, wake up."

He moaned again.

"Wake up."

Takeshi rolled over and mumbled something about not wanting to go to school.

"WAKE UP!!!!"

Takeshi bolted upright.

"I'M AWAKE!!!!" he yelled.

He looked up.

"Hey...Masahiro! Did we make it?" he grinned.

Masahiro stared. "Look around, moron. What do you think?"

"Oh." Takeshi's grin became sheepish. "Right."

"Hm..." Masahiro regarded their holding cell. "How are we going to get out of here?"

Takeshi seemed flustered.

"Are you really asking me?" he asked.

Masahiro became confused. "Um...no."

Takeshi looked relieved. "Okay."

Masahiro shook his head, dismissing Takeshi's weird behavior.

"Anyway, what are we going to do? Our captors seem to be stronger and faster than us."

Takeshi nodded. "Yeah."

"And the door is locked. It would take too much effort and make too much noise to bash the door down."

"Good point."

"And where would we go if we escaped anyway? If we go back to our cabin they could just come and kill us."

"I don't think Dark would kill us—" Takeshi stopped, covering his mouth worriedly.

Masahiro ignored him and went on.

"Maybe we could beg for them to let us out but when they open the door we kick them and esc—" Masahiro unexpectedly laughed. "I'm an idiot! I can't believe I forgot!"

"What?" asked Takeshi, curious.

"Dad gave me my own cell phone before I left! It was my birthday last week, remember?" He took it out of his pocket. "I'll just call—"

Masahiro broke off as he was slammed into the wall. The phone clattered away across the floor. Takeshi held Masahiro to the wall, pinning him there with one hand around his throat. Masahiro tried to fight his friend's grip but found it too strong.

"Takeshi...why...?" he managed to gasp.

Takeshi looked unemotional. His features seemed to change and suddenly the white-haired boy who was the same age as Masahiro was holding Masahiro to the wall. Recognition dawned in Masahiro's eyes.

"I'm sorry," the boy said. "But Dark was right. You are the one who is a real danger. I'm going to have to keep you here until they're done."

"Who...are...you?" Masahiro gasped around the boy's tight hold on his throat.

"Only Dark knows my real name, but you can call me Wiz." The boy smiled slightly.

Masahiro lost consciousness.

Meanwhile, in the main room of the cabin, Dark and Krad were fighting. Again. Big surprise.

"NO!" repeated Dark.

"Why not!?" Krad demanded crossly.

"Because it a dumb idea, it probably won't work, and you're insane; do you want any more reasons!?" Dark snarled.

"YES!" growled Krad.

"It won't work!" Dark said angrily.

"Yes it will!" countered Krad. "We have nothing better to try so—"

"Look, if you've heard of it, it has to be evil!" Dark glared hatefully. "I don't want to risk Daisuke's safety just because you think this spell might fix this!?"

Krad was silent for a moment.

Then he said, "Why not Satoshi!? I don't care what happens to him! Why don't we cast it on him first!?"

"No." Dark swallowed.

"Why not!?" Krad repeated sourly.

"He's friends with Daisuke; it would hurt Daisuke to see one of his friends hurt."

"Oh? Is THAT why you wouldn't let me kill those two nuisances?"

"They weren't that bad."

"Yes they were! Stupid fools thought they could escape! And then we had to separate them! Had to but that crafty one in the closet with that rat of yours to make sure he didn't get away! We should just kill—"

"Whatever! That's not what we're talking about!"

"So now YOU decide what we'll talk about, eh!?"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Dark, losing his temper.

Krad shut up, eyes wide with surprise. Dark never lost control!

"We'll do your dumb spell, alright? But not just on Satoshi, on both of them. What if it doesn't work more than once?" Dark said this dangerously, as if daring Krad to continue the argument.

Krad just hastily nodded, agreeing.

"Alright. What do we need to perform this incantation?" Dark asked, calming down.

"P-Pentagram on the floor," Krad mumbled.

"You have chalk?" Dark inquired.

"No." he scowled. "But maybe you're host's crazy mother would have some."

Dark looked at Daisuke's bag thoughtfully. "Maybe..."

After a few minutes of searching, Dark held up a box of chalk.

"Did she think he was never leaving this evil place!?" Krad demanded.

"Who knows."

Dark began to draw a pentagram using a pink piece.

"Why PINK!?" Krad glared.

The chalk box whizzed past, just missing his head. Krad backed off.

"Forget it!"

Dark smirked and went back to drawing the symbol.

Krad mumbled curses under his breath. "On you and your relatives and all your descendants—"

"Krad, do everyone a favor and go kill yourself." Dark didn't even look up.

Krad glared.

Dark finished and stepped back. A nicely sized pentagram lay drawn on the middle of the cabin floor.

"Now what?" Dark turned to Krad.

Krad awkwardly walked to the center of it.

"Bring Satoshi and Daisuke over here and I'll say the spell." He ordered.

"Why do we have to stand with them?" Dark asked.

"Hello, idiot, did it ever occur to you that maybe there's a spell on us as well!?" Krad snapped. "I mean, I see you AND that Daisuke and I see Satoshi too. If there should only be two of us, why is there four!?"

Dark paused thoughtfully. "You do have a point."

Dark picked up the chibis, who had been playing with a puzzle the whole time, and brought them over to Krad. Once Dark was in the pentagram as well, Krad started to chant. He called on various powerful names, imploring for their assistance. Finally he was almost finished.

"To revert all back to the norm...To change all wrongs into rights...Nullify all!!" Krad shouted.

There was a great flash. Dark and Krad collapsed and Daisuke and Satoshi fell unconscious.

(Look! A cow! Yes...I AM random!)

"Man, he looks so pale!"

"Daisuke!!"

"Satoshi, where are you taking him!?"

"Go away. You two aren't helping."

Daisuke moaned softly. His head hurt so much...he didn't want to wake up and experience the full brunt of the pain.

"Huh!? Oh, Daisuke!"

"What happened to him, Satoshi!?"

"Get out of my way, Risa and Riku, I'm trying to get to get to the main phone."

Daisuke shivered as his felt a gust of wind blow past—he must be outside somewhere—but he felt reassured at the nearby warmth. He snuggled closer to it, trying to not be cold. Then he opened his eyes.

"S-S-Satoshi!?" Daisuke stammered.

He realized the "warmth" he had trying to get closer to was Satoshi. He was being cradled in Satoshi's arms. Satoshi's cheeks went bright red.

"You had a very high fever and...um those two idiots weren't helping...and uh...I-I was trying to get you to the main cabin and—"

Daisuke was blushing as well. "So you thought to carry me?"

"A-and this was the best way to get you there." Satoshi finished stuttering.

Daisuke winced as Satoshi walked through a patch of sunlight in the woods.

"Ow...um, so that's why I don't feel good?" Daisuke asked.

Satoshi nodded, cheeks still red. "Whatever _they_ did affected you badly."

"They?" Daisuke said, not thinking.

Ugh...Krad did it, blame him. Dark groaned from within Daisuke's head.

"Dark! You're back!" Daisuke said aloud, surprised.

Satoshi frowned. "He's spoken to you now? Krad for one won't shut up; he keeps ranting about how these side affects are Dark's fault!"

Daisuke's expression changed slightly; Dark had taken over.

"It was your cooking!" He snarled.

A snarling Daisuke is very scary. Satoshi was startled until his expression changed also.

"Was not!" he growled.

A growling Satoshi is pretty intimidating too. "Daisuke" was about to continue when "Satoshi" just plain out dropped him, not warning.

"You dirty liar!!!"

"HAHAHA—" "Satoshi's" mean laughter was cut short as "Daisuke" punched him in the face.

This was probably going to turn into serious fight but luckily the real Daisuke and Satoshi regained control. However, damage was done. Satoshi wearily helped Daisuke to his feet and helped him limp to the central cabin by the lake. This cabin had been set up to call for assistance if there was an emergency. Satoshi called up Daisuke's mother and told her that Daisuke had a 103.7 temperature. If he was expecting her to freak out and come get them he was disappointed. She calmly told him she had packed a medicine chest in Daisuke's bag. Daisuke sighed.

"She always acts like I'm going to another planet."

Satoshi actually laughed again, even though Krad was back.

"Let's go back to the cabin then. You can get your medicine and I can clean up my mess."

"What mess?" Daisuke asked.

Satoshi smiled mischievously. "Remember I said side affects? Well, while you got a fever, I got to throw up. Lucky me, huh?"

Daisuke grinned. Together, chatting and laughing, the two friends began to walk back together.

Epilogue

Masahiro was exasperated. Once he had awoken, Takeshi's doppelganger was gone and he was alone. He had gone out—the door had been unlocked too—and found the real Takeshi. He had been shoved under the bed while tied and gagged. Masahiro untied him and helped him from the cramped space.

They had located Satoshi and Daisuke. Daisuke had been unconscious on the floor while Satoshi was waking up. Masahiro and Takeshi naturally wanted to help their friend, but Satoshi ignored them and strode out of the place like some knight in shining armor.

"Man, my shoulders hurt AND my legs AND everywhere else too!" Takeshi was still complaining about being roughly shoved under the bed by Phantom Thief Dark and that other mysterious guy.

Suddenly he broke off.

"What's this?"

Masahiro turned around to see Takeshi picked up a crumpled piece of paper. He read it aloud, asking me what it meant. Then it happened.

End


End file.
